The present invention pertains to an improved shower curtain assembly. Conventional shower curtains generally hang loose along both sides of a shower or bath tub and shower enclosure often resulting in the leakage of a considerable amount of water outwardly onto the wall and floor of the bathroom. This condition obviously leads to a wip up job for someone and over a period of time to a considerable degree of water damage.
Therefore, the principal object of the present invention is to provide an inner and outer shower curtain assembly including opposed vertical edges with one opposed edge of each curtain sealed in a water tight relation along the vertical side walls of the enclosure.
A further object of the present invention is to provide means to prevent the leakage of water between the bottom edge of the curtain assembly and the outer bottom rim of the shower stall or a bath tub.